


Family + Jack Dalton + Birthday

by ArthursKnight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Jack Dalton is alive, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, talk of the pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: Jack is back from the Kovacs mission in one piece... Right in time for his birthday.Even if only through a computer because of the pandemic, he gets to be reunited with his family.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Family + Jack Dalton + Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I wrote this little thing for George Eads Appreciation Week 2021. Specifically for Day 2: Birthdays.  
> Happy birthday, George Eads! ;)
> 
> As the ones that follow me know, English is not my first language.  
> This ficlet was kindly beta-ed by @commanderbunnbunn. Any further mistake is mine alone! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy

The vibration of his cellphone woke Jack up.

With a groan, he ran a hand over his face and sniffled.

“The hell?” The ex-Delta squinted his eyes at the brightness of the screen and checked the time. Eight a.m. His mind registered the name of the caller, waking him completely. He answered with a throaty voice. “Mac? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Jack,” the younger man chuckled. “Did I wake you up?”

“No,” he lied as he sat up on the side of the bed, throwing the sheets to the side. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He had come back just the day before from the Kovacs mission; when it was all said and done, Jack had felt a sense of emptiness settle in, a lack of purpose. His muscles protested as he stretched his naked back and arms, but he was ready to intervene if Mac needed him. Quarantine be damned. Grabbing a clean pair of boxers and socks, Jack headed to the bathroom.

“Yes!” He was certain Mac was rolling his eyes. “I just wanted to tell you to get ready, man.”

“For what?” Curiosity colored his voice. Jack’s team knew he was back but had left him time to recharge after Kovacs, so he knew he wasn’t on call. And Mac wasn’t in danger, apparently.

“Because no one wants to see you in your underwear,” the young man laughed and typed something, maybe on his pc. “Although, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“I, uh, don’t follow you,” Jack frowned. He prepared all he needed to shave his beard, handling the objects with care. During the mission, his hair had become a fluffy mess and his facial hair a salt-and-pepper bush he despised with a passion.

“Jack. Did you really think we wouldn’t celebrate your birthday in some way?” An exasperated sigh reached his ears. “Get ready and turn Zoom on. Oh, and happy birthday!” With that, the call ended, leaving Jack with an open mouth.

Truth be told, he had forgotten today was his birthday. After a while, it didn’t matter anymore. He counted his life by the precious moments he was given, by the days he ended still breathing. With Mac by his side. Even though, during his time hunting Kovacs, he could only imagine Mac talking his ears off as they returned home safely.

As he shaved the abomination on his face, Jack couldn’t help but feel grateful for the fact his friends remembered and cared enough to contact him. Even after months in which he had been in radio silence. Even during a worldwide pandemic.

Blinking his eyes to fight off the tears, Jack pursed his lips. He better get ready to see his family again.

When Jack connected himself to the Zoom call, a choir of “Happy birthday, Jack!” welcomed him.

Matty, Mac, Desi, Riley, Sam, and Bozer all looked at him from their respective screens. Bright smiles adorned their faces.

Jack sniffled, a knot forming in his throat.

“Damn… I’ve missed y’all.” The tears he had managed to fight earlier ran freely down his cheeks; he dried them with the back of his hand, but they kept coming.

“Oh, Dalton, you damn baby,” Matty shook her head. Despite the words, her eyes were wet too. “I’m glad you’re home. Hopefully, we’ll be able to meet in person soon.”

“Yeah, bro. It’s great to have you back!” Bozer piped up, his smile as wide as ever.

“You know, Boze. I never thought I’d say it, but I’d love one of your hugs right now,” Jack hid his face behind his hands, licking his bottom lip as he recomposed himself. “I’d love to hug you all.”

“When this whole pandemic thing,” Sam smiled softly, her blonde bangs longer than he remembered, “rest assured you won’t escape our arms.”

“Yeah, Dalton.” Always serious, Desi clicked her tongue against her teeth and winked. It had been a while since he had last seen her, but the Asian woman looked as powerful as ever. “Sam’s right.”

Mac, whose face was positioned next to hers, snorted.

“I’m sure Jack would love nothing more. Missed you.”

Jack nodded, unable to form any kind of sentence. His eyes fell on Riley and he felt new tears coming up.

“Hey, Jack.” His daughter smiled at him, her dark eyes welcoming. The last memory Jack had of her was her crying face as he went away, maybe forever. Now she was crying again. “You came back.”

“I’ll always come back to you.” Jack knew the words that left his mouth were true. “And if I can help it, I won’t leave again.”

“I know.”

“So,” Matty interrupted them. Jack silently thanked her; she knew him better than anyone else, apart from Mac. He was certain she understood he would break down if she didn’t intervene. “Now that Kovacs is done for, will you pick up the damn phone when we call, Dalton?”

Jack laughed. It was a strange sound. He hadn’t done it in so long, and yet it felt natural to do it now. With his family.

“I will. So, what did I miss these past months?”

For the next hours, he listened attentively to all his squad had to say. Secretly, he put that day in the ones he held as dear as life itself.

Being back to his family was the best birthday gift he could’ve wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at @demonicsoulmates! Occasionally, I take requests ;)


End file.
